


Eyes Only For You

by meepbeep



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, i don't particularly like it but whatever yo, i made a sad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepbeep/pseuds/meepbeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Only For You

You've always been an avid people watcher. As such, you always knew about their tells - the little things that'd show how the cogs in their mind were turning.

With Bahorel, he'd flex his arms.

With Courfeyrac, his jaw would set.

Combeferre would sigh, take off his glasses, and rub off the lenses with his necktie.

But with Enjolras, it was different.

It was his eyes.

Always his eyes.

Something in them would shift, or glint, or narrow.

You saw sparks of sparkling cerulean whenever he got to a big point in a speech.

You saw stormy slate when he became frustrated with you.

You saw periwinkle in the early morning hours, when even he had grown tired from a full night of planning and organizing.

You saw baby blue when he was sympathizing with supporters, who were injured in rallies.

And now, as he stood before the regiment, you saw more than just the watery blue-gray of his irises.

You saw blood dribbling down his forehead in ruby beads.

You saw disheveled curls sticking up every which way, a tarnishing gold.

You saw his lips purse thinly as you approached.

You took a deep breath. The beady black eyes of the regiment, too narrow to see the brilliance of the god in red, shifted to you, the toad in the vileness of green and sobriety. 

"Vive la révolution!"

Enjolras' lips quirked as you took his side. You glanced up, met his eyes. They'd become softer up close, like the calm in the eye a storm.

"Permets-tu?"

He took your hand in his. A sad smile.

And then you were no more.


End file.
